The Electric Reaper
by Hanging Executioner
Summary: When a new kid comes to Death City with a mysterious past, Kid wants to find out exactly what's wrong. But with Lord Death not saying anything, and new feelings arising in Kid about the girl, what could happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue (Bad News in the Middle of the Night?)

Kid sat on his bed, trying to make his pajama bottoms symmetrical- the right leg seemed to be sinking a little bit more over his ankle then the left pajama leg. _Hmm, still not right._ He leaned down to adjust the pants again when he heard someone panting. Forgetting about his asymmetricalness he rushed to the window and looked down to see a tall, skinny, grey haired man running into the school carrying the body of someone.

_Who's that? Is that Professor Stine? Why is he going into the school like that? I better go warn dad! _Kid slipped on a t-shirt and left his room. Leaving the mansion he ran through the streets, across the courtyard, and into the school.

His bare feet pounded the cold, empty hallway floor as he ran down to the Death Room.

"Dad! There's someone who came in and they-" Kid was cut off, in the room stood Professor Stine with the person, who he could now make out to be a girl-though he still didn't recognize her, she looked to be about his age, his father stood over them both and was quietly talking with the man. They raised their heads when they heard him come in.

"Yes Kiddo?" Lord Death stepped in front of the scene, blocking his view.

"Well, I was just going to tell you about that." Kid pointed around his father to the man.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Lord Death sounded friendly but Kid knew that it was an order- not a suggestion.

"Okay." Kid turned around and walked out of the room, his father shut the doors behind him.

Kid took three more steps, each slower than the last before turning around and propping his head against the door.

"So, what do you think?" Kid heard Stine say.

"I doubt she'll make it through the night. If she does, well… we can talk about it in the morning." Lord Death sounded as if he were trying to keep control of a situation that had already lost all control.

"Alright." The Professor sighed.

"Also, if you could make the funeral preparations for-" Lord Death stopped. Kid could hear the rustling of his cloak.

The doors suddenly flew open, Kid jumped backward and tripped over his feet, landing hard on his hands and tailbone. A giant hand reached down and grabbed a fistful of the front of Kid's t-shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Kid, I already told you once to go to bed. If you don't listen this time I might need to ground you." Lord Death dropped his friendly voice and his past voice came into acknowledgement.

Kid knew his dad didn't mean to do anything but his hand was painfully pinching and grinding into his chest. He leaned away, trying to relieve some of the pain.

"Have I made myself clear?" Death growled.

"Uh huh!" Kid managed to grunt out- his was trying to hold his breath to keep from groaning at the pain that was infecting his breathing rhythm.

"Good, go back to the house. _Now._" Kid felt the hand let go, and the slight wind rush before hitting the floor.

"Yes father." Kid ignored the pain, which throbbed more painfully with each beat of his heart, picked himself off of the ground, turned quickly out of adrenaline and fear, and started hurrying down the hall.

"You get a good night's rest now, Kiddo." Lord Death, his voice now back to its high pitched friendliness, waved his hand before shutting the doors again.

_Children, sometimes they're so hard to control. What curious things._ He sighed before turning to face Dr. Stine again.

"As I was saying, if you could make the funeral preparations for the rest of the family that would be wonderful." Lord Death was looking down at the unconscious girl.

"Yeah, no problem." Stine looked up at the hunched figure in the spiky black cloak. "I'm sorry we couldn't get there sooner. I know that they were close friends of yours."

"It's fine. Life will go on." Lord Death nodded as if reassuring himself. "At least you got there in time to fight for her. One life might be saved." He nodded at the girl.

"Actually, when we got there she was fighting them." Stine informed.

"What?" Lord Death turned around and looked at him, shocked, before tilting his head back down to continue watching the girl. "A 15 year old girl was fighting a witch and a man that was powerful enough to soon become a kishin? Impossible."

"I never said she was winning. She was certainly fighting hard enough to keep them from killing her when we got there. Did you tell her we were coming?" Stine looked up at Lord Death.

Death shook his head. "No. But if she's powerful enough to fight like that maybe she could sense you."

"Yeah." Stine went to pick her up to leave.

"Where's her weapon?" Lord Death asked the question that had suddenly come across his mind.

"She doesn't have one." Stine smiled, "She fights with the same technique I do… she's just as strong too."

"Wow. Amazing. A 15 year old child, she's as old as Kid, yet she's almost as powerful as a level 3 meister?" Lord Death sighed. _I guess I have another reaper child on my hands now._

"Her father went to school with you right?" Stine gazed at nothing.

"Yes, we were both reapers." Lord Death nodded, remembering. "There were, of course, eight of us to begin with, him and I included. We separated and went to live in different places I stayed here in Nevada and started a school. He moved to Michigan to settle down with his family. He married a wonderful woman, Ari. She was a meister like you." He sighed.

Stine seemed to hear how Death's voice was getting more depressed as he went on. "So the child is a grim reaper." He was trying to speed up the story, to prevent Death from feeling anymore pain.

"Yes. You see, Stine, if a reaper has a child then the child will often be a reaper also. This can be influenced by if the other person is a reaper or not- an example is the other daughter they had. She wasn't a reaper, much to their shock."

"What will you do? To explain how you now have _two_ reapers going to the school." Stine frowned.

"I think that if you just start a rumor about another reaper coming to the school, word will get around quickly; just like it did with Kid." Lord Death nodded.

"Very well." Stine picked the girl back up.

"Be careful what you say though Stine- we don't want any problems. If possible try to explain to the students that the reason she doesn't have a weapon is because her soul wavelength doesn't work well with other things. Don't say it in such a way though, that they underestimate her- she's powerful. We don't want to catch the other students by surprise when she fights." Lord Death walked to a different standing point four feet away, tired of standing in one place so long.

"Yes, I understand, Lord Death." Stine nodded before starting to leave the room to head toward the medical ward.

"Stine, don't say _anything_ about her family. Just say that she's from Michigan and be done with that subject." Death raised his voice to one of authority.

Stine nodded and disappeared between the two large doors.

_If only I could have a moments rest- maybe I could handle things more easily. Thank goodness no students were around- I would have needed to maintain my "bouncy" attitude._Lord Death left the Death room and walked down the hall toward the doors. He entered the cool night air and drew in a deep breath before crossing the wide courtyard, walking down two flights of stairs, turning a couple corners and walking down a couple streets until he got to his house. Slowly he entered the house, and listened, he wasn't sure if Kid was still awake. When he heard nothing he crept down the carpeted hallway to his room, as he went to turn the knob he stopped. _Maybe I should apologize to Kid. I think I scared him. Even if I didn't I probably haven't helped his recovery from that mission I sent him on._ Lord Death turned around and quietly opened Kid's door.

Kid lay, sound asleep in bed- the t-shirt was off now and Death could see the stitches across his shoulder that were put there after he got back from the Pyramid of Anubis, there was also a bruise starting to form where he had grabbed Kid's shirt, _I caused that, _he thought bitterly.

Lord Death sighed and quietly shut the door, crossed the hallway and entered his own in order to try to get as much sleep as possible in the five hours he had.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Student (Another Reaper joins the class?)

It had been a week since the night that Professor Stine brought someone in. I wonder what's up. Since a week ago my father and Stine have been acting slightly off. Kid sat in the classroom waiting for Professor Stine to begin talking.

"So class," Stine began. "I've heard that there's been a rumor going around." All whispering in the class room stopped.

"A rumor about another reaper coming to the school, I'm here to put those rumors to rest. They're true." The room seemed to all inhale at the same time.

"Yes. The girl is very powerful; we just wanted to warn you of that so that you don't underestimate her." Stine nodded.

"Why would we do that?" One of the students interrupted. Many students nodded their heads in agreement.

"Because she doesn't fight with a weapon; her soul wavelength isn't compatible with many other peoples, she seems to be able to control that- to make her soul match with another person. She chooses not to. She fights alone." Stine chuckled, thinking of himself.

"When will she be coming?" The same student who had interrupted before spoke out of turn again.

A knife flew within inches of his head.

"Stop interrupting me, or I won't miss next time. I don't know when she's coming exactly but…"

The classroom door opened.

"Ah," Stine swiveled around in his chair. "Class, this is Neko Grey. She's a new student that'll be joining us."

Whispers instantly started to go around.

Kid boringly glanced over but when he did he felt as if he would have a heart attack. The girl looked exactly like the one he had seen a week ago, only now she wore black pants, a long sleeve white, grey, and blue plaid shirt, and rectangle like brown shoes.

"How about you go sit next to Death the Kid? He's the one on the fourth level, seven desks in. You can have desk six." Stine pointed up to the desk and lowered his hand once she nodded and started walking up the stairs.

Kid's heart rate jumped when she sat down next to him. What do I say? What do I do? Ugh, why am I so useless sometimes- A complete idiot?

"Hello." Kid watched her take out a black notebook and a pencil from her backpack.

She looked up and nodded at him, he saw then that she wore copper wire glasses and her eyes seemed to be both blue and grey at the same time, she turned her attention back to her things she opened the notebook, folded it to only show one page and began writing notes about Stine's lesson.

Kid blushed until he was so hot he felt as if he had a fever. He returned to watching Stine roll around in his chair and stayed that way until the end of class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lunch Time (Time to Meet Neko?)

The bell rang for lunch after three hours of Importance of Dissection, History of Magic and its significance to the Meisters, and Calculations for battle. Kid waited patiently until Neko grabbed her sack lunch out of her backpack and had made her way out of the aisle. He also grabbed his lunch and was just about to talk to her as they reached the doorway when-

"Hi, I'm Blackstar!" Blackstar shoved Kid out of the way and sent him tumbling into a chemistry set. "I bet you've heard of me, huh? Well since your new here I'll be nice and give you my autograph." Blackstar opened his eyes, his thumb still pointing to himself, and looked in front of him to realize that Neko was already starting to walk away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Blackstar ran ten feet and walked alongside her. "I'm as strong as steel- betcha' didn't know that! No one in this school is as strong as me! Go ahead and try to hurt me, I won't feel a thing!" Blackstar had his eyes closed and his thumb pointed again; he was concentrating so much on feeling superior that he didn't even see the powerful roundhouse kick she sent at the side of his head.

Blackstar felt two strong, heavy hits to his head before collapsing into blackness and multicolored dots.

Kid was watching from the doorway.

"Go ahead and try to hurt me, I won't feel a thing!" He listened to the gloat that he had heard only two days ago. Then something surprising happened; something in Neko's eyes told him that she decided to take up that offer and before he could blink she had whipped her leg up in a full roundhouse and struck Blackstar across the face- sending him crashing a dent into the wall and crumpling to the ground.

First person ever, I think, to actually challenge Blackstar to what he said. Guess he's not so tough after all.

He left the classroom and walked toward Neko as she turned to start back down the hall.

"Hey," Kid yelled to get her attention; she turned and stopped, waiting for him to catch up. "Do you know where to go?" Kid reached her and they began walking down the hallway.

Neko nodded.

They paced down the hall, passing door after door.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Kid looked from her down the hall to the cafeteria.

Neko shrugged, paused, and then shook her head 'no'.

Kid nodded. "That's cool." He moved his hand across himself and put it next to her, "Nice to meet you, I'm Death the Kid."

Neko looked at him and nodded- she even offered him a sad, small smile for a second to replace the relaxed frown she usually wore- but she didn't shake his hand.

Kid lowered his hand back down to his side, feeling slightly rejected.

"Okay, well we're at the cafeteria. I'm going to go eat lunch- there aren't assigned seats so you can sit anywhere. See you later." Kid hurried to walk away and sat down with Maka and Soul at a large circular table.

"Why don't you invite the new kid over?" Make was looking past Kid to the cafeteria entrance where Neko still stood, looking for a place to sit.

"I don't think she'd want to sit with us. She seems to sort of ignore everything that has to do with manners and politeness." Kid spoke to Maka as he dumped his symmetrical lunch out of the bag.

"What do you mean?" Maka looked at him.

"She wouldn't shake my hand or speak to me at all, no matter how friendly I tried to be." Kid grumbled.

"I'm sure she's just shy." Before Kid could protest anymore Maka waved and motioned for the girl to come to the table.

"Hi. You can sit here, next to me. There's four other people still coming." Maka smiled at Neko while she sat down.

"Hey, Kid, where's Blackstar?" Soul looked around the large room.

"Neko roundhouse kicked him in the hallway." Kid motioned to Neko as he took a bite from the direct middle edge of his sandwich.

"Why?" Maka looked up at Kid, then to Neko, then back to Kid- searching for an answer.

"Blackstar was making his regular challenge that he gives to every new kid. She decided to take him up on it." Kid couldn't help but smile at the memory. About time someone did it!

"Speaking of Blackstar." Maka was looking back at the cafeteria entrance again.

Kid, Soul, Maka, and Neko watched as the Thompson sisters and Tsubaki helped Blackstar to the table.

He sat down dizzily and looked around the table, his vision quickly focused on Neko. "You? What the heck are you doing here?" He tried point his finger at her, it was off by two inches.

"We invited her to sit here with us." Maka explained.

"But look what she did to me!" Blackstar pointed to the bruises on the side of his head and his forehead.

Neko shrugged.

"Well, you did tell her to." Kid pointed out, everyone was seated now; Patty was sitting on Kid's immediate right- Liz on his left, sitting next to Tsubaki, who was politely sitting next to her meister.

"So?" Blackstar fumed. He looked at Neko, trying to think of something to do as revenge. "As punishment I shall now take your sandwich."

Neko had been taking a sandwich out of a plastic bag during Blackstar's complaints and was about to take a large bite out of it when Blackstar leaned across the table and snatched it out of her hands.

"Mmm, this looks good." Blackstar opened his mouth wide.

Neko suddenly stood up, leaned across the table, and stabbed Blackstar with a fork.

"Ahh!" Blackstar dropped the food, which Neko picked up and set back at her place, Blackstar ripped the fork from his hand.

Neko sat down and bit into her sandwich.

"Why you!" Blackstar reeled back and threw the fork at her.

Without looking up from her food she leaned two inches to the right- the fork missing her by centimeters.

A startled yelp behind her was voiced.

"Oh! S-sorry professor!" Blackstar shook as Professor Stine got up, walked up next to him, pulled the fork from his arm, and stuck it in the kid's head. Blood spurted out of his head and he fell to the floor.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki was instantly next to him.

It was then that Kid realized how fast Neko had gotten up and how easily she avoided that fork. He tried to process it through his mind but he couldn't.

"So, Kid," Maka interrupted his trying to think. "How's your hair been growing out? Is it Symmetrical again?"

Kid's mood became even happier than before, "yes! It's back to the way it should be." Kid smiled and stabbed at his juice pouch with a straw.

Maka nodded and turned to Neko, who was now enjoying the last few bites of a brownie.

"So Neko," Maka smiled, "Why'd ya decide to come to DWEA?"

Neko looked up into space before she shrugged and ate the last bit of brownie.

"Oh." Maka's tone of voice told Kid that she now felt like he had when he walked into the cafeteria.

"Well, I better go get some food." Patty was about to get up when suddenly the food line ended and a sign was hung that read: All Out of Food, Sorry.

"What?" Patty collapsed onto the table, "now I'm going to starve until dinner! It's so long away- I'll die!" She sobbed.

Neko stared at her while she did this, as Patty was about to start crying she heard three light taps next to her ear. She looked up inquisitive to what the noise was and found Neko pushing a cup of apple sauce, a granola bar, a juice pack, and a small, saran wrapped piece of pizza toward her.

"Neko! OH, THANK YOU!" Patty leaned over to hug her but fell over instead- the spot was already empty. She looked around and saw the last bit of Neko walking out of the lunch room.

"See Kid, she's not that bad." Maka smiled as Patty tore away at the food.

"Yeah, I guess she isn't." Kid nodded and continued to eat his food, more quickly than before though.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, well, I WAS going to say Thank You Kasey for all you nice review... but not after THAT blame fest! I did NOT steal this from Just Me and My Brain! This is MY story! You IDIOT! IT'S MY STORY NOT THEIRS!

Chapter 4: Fight Test: Part 1 (Patty vs. Neko?)

Death the Kid walked quickly and quietly back to the classroom, Liz and Patty were still with the rest of the group because the bell that signaled the end of the lunch period hadn't rung yet, and technically wouldn't ring for another minute. Still, he needed to know more about this new student. Maybe Professor Stine will tell me something. Kid thought.

Kid stopped and looked at the sign that hung above the door it read: Class Crescent Moon.

The first thing he observed when he walked in was that the chalk board on the front wall now had the words Fight Testwritten on it in Stine's handwriting.

The second thing he saw, to his surprise, was that Neko was already in the room; Stine was talking to her.

He could hear most of the conversation not only because there was nobody else in the room, but also because they hadn't noticed him standing in the room with them yet, so Stine hadn't lowered his voice.

"I know that you don't want to fight in front of the other student's but…" Stine had his back to Kid interrupted, though Kid couldn't hear by what.

"You don't need to have a weapon; it's your fighting style, there's no shame in it." He was interrupted once more. Kid strained to hear Neko, who he figured was the one interrupting Stine, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hear anything.

Neko nodded, shrugged and, still containing her sad but lighthearted air around her, started to walk around and past the professor; both she and Stine saw Kid then. Neko looked surprised and still calm at the same time, as if she had secretly known that Kid was in the room but hadn't let Professor Stine know. Professor Stine on the other hand seemed both annoyed and surprised.

"Kid, how long have you been standing there?" Stine frowned.

Kid's mouth felt dry- like his throat had been replaced by cotton balls. "Um." Was all he could get out.

Neko bent her head inward as she tried to hide a smile and started walking up to her desk. Kid followed, very embarrassed, after her. He sat down and focused on a spot on his desk that seemed suddenly helpful, as if it could hide him from everyone, but the harder he looked at the spot: the harder he felt Stine's eye's burning into his head: and the more he felt Stine's eyes burning into his head: the deeper he blushed. (And though he didn't want to believe it; the deeper he blushed the closer Neko got to laughing.)

The bell rang after what seemed like an hour, Kid's face was fever temperature and scarlet red.

Students filed in, slowly at first, but faster and faster until the late bell rang and all the kids who couldn't get in fast enough, or waited too long, came hurrying in- hanging their heads at the sight of Stine scowling at them from his spot on his wheeled chair.

Conversations from lunch that were carried into the class room raised in level until the room echoed almost as loud as the cafeteria.

"Quiet!" Stine ordered- the commanding tone in his raised voice caused even the kids who were getting notebooks and pencils to stop and sit up. The class quickly fell into a dead silence.

"Good." Stine nodded. "This afternoon I will be testing each of you in your fighting skills- your defense and offence most of all. The test will be 10 or fewer minute's long- each. They only need to be that long because your opponent will be me. You also will not be requiring your backpacks or purses for this- so leave them here." Stine paused to look at the fear on most of the student's faces, which were panicking at the thought of fighting the insane professor. "We'll be going outside for this, come on." Stine stood up and abandoned his swivel chair in the middle of the room and started to lead the children outside.

Everyone got up and walked next to their weapons, quietly trying to discuss fight plans and weapon forms. Maka and Soul were too focused on plans to notice Kid, as were Blackstar and Tsubaki.

Kid sighed and stood between Liz and Patty and just as he got to the floor he paused and looked back up to see Neko quietly standing on the seventh platform, waiting to be the last person in the line.

"Liz, Patty- stop." Kid ordered the two girls who had kept walking without even noticing that he wasn't between them anymore.

The rest of the group didn't even look at him as they walked around him, but when everyone had passed he could still sense somebody behind him. Kid started walking again.

"What was that about Kid?" Liz looked down at him.

"Stop and look behind you." Kid stopped again- Liz and Patty looked behind them.

Neko was standing a few feet behind them. She waved politely.

"It's Neko." Liz informed Kid.

"Yes, I thought so." Kid sighed, Idiots- of course it's Neko. Did you think I'd stop for nothing?

Kid turned and smiled warmly at the girl, Neko in return nodded and gave a small smile- not the sad sort of smile she gave him in the hall- but a real smile. It didn't matter how small it was at that point- his smile widened in return. I think some progress has been made.

"Neko!" Patty interrupted their quiet moment. She ran at her, still wanting to give her a hug for the lunch.

Kid watched as Patty leaned forward to hug the girl- Neko spun quickly out of the way, her feet twisting around herself almost the way a ballerina's does, shifting angles and changing speeds to move in a direction. Patty stumbled forward, oblivious that Neko had moved, and after walking farter then logically ought, she stopped and opened her eyes; there was only empty space in front of her. Patty paused, looking around for Neko. She saw Neko behind her and went to try to hug her again, just as she went to wrap her arms around the girl Neko fell into the splits. Patty grunted and pouted her lips in frustration; Patty knelt down, now moving more quickly than before to close her arms around Neko- not wanting to be eluded again. As she leaned forward Neko bent backwards and used her arms to pull herself into a handstand- still in the splits- pushing off the ground with her hands though, she straitened her legs and landed neatly on the ground.

Kid was slightly surprised. Flexible, she's getting away from Patty quite easily and- Kid glanced around him -and- Kid felt his face beading with sweat. "And I'm not symmetrical! Patty get over here right NOW!" Kid was starting to freak out.

Patty stopped trying to get Neko, who she had resorted to chasing in circles around the room, and looked over at Kid.

"Okay!" Patty giggled and skipped over to Kid, who pointed to the spot he wanted her to stand.

"Stop trying to hug her. It's obvious that she doesn't want that. Leave her alone." Kid frowned at Patty.

"Come on." He now looked at Neko although he addressed the group, "Let's go outside, the rest of the group is already out there."

Silently the four of them walked down the hall; the only sound was their footsteps. They listened as the sound of the rest of the group, cheering on whoever was fighting, got louder. They caught up with the group and stepped into the sunlight outside.

They instantly recognized Maka and Soul; they were starting to lose energy. Stine ran up to them and laid out one final kick, hitting Soul away from Maka, and the round was done.

"Very good Maka, you lasted seven minutes." Stine praised Maka as she walked sadly off the fighting grounds.

"Ah, Kid, I'm glad you're here- it's your turn." Stine smiled and looked toward the doorway they were standing in.

Kid's face flushed, he felt someone pat him on the shoulder. Turning around he saw both Blackstar and Neko standing there. Who patted my shoulder? Wait! Blackstar is mad at Neko- they'll fight! No, Neko's fast. She'll win. Maybe not, Blackstar's strong. All of these thoughts passed through Kid's mind in the three seconds, the time it took to get to the battle


End file.
